


The Existence of Love

by Chuchiwan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Sugary sweet, Twincest, takes place around the last few chapters of Grow Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is not ready to go to bed yet and decides to ask a very personal question of Yukio, who just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Existence of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I would advice reading my other YukioxRin story, Grow Up first because there are some pretty big spoilers in this story for that one, but if you are just looking for a short little fluff and don't intend to read Grow Up, go right on ahead~!

Usamaro had been tucked into bed, the apartment had been locked up tight, and all the lights were off besides the lamp light in the master bedroom, when I pushed the door open with an annoying amount of squeaky henge sounds, Yukio looked up from his papers he had taken with him to bed and asked just in case "Did you lock up?" I nodded as I rounded the bed to the side by the window and climbed in, seeing as I had changed into pajamas around a half an hour before.

He carefully sat the papers and his glasses on his nightstand before turning the small lamp off that sat on top of it.

"Goodnight." "G'night..." The room fell silent- well, if you don't count the sounds from the street. Knowing him, he was probably already halfway to dream land... But my mind was restless. "Hey, Yukio?" "Hm?" "...What turns you on the most?" There was silence and I turned over to face him, though, with the room being so dark and my eyes no adjusted I couldn't see his face all that well. There was a long sigh as he turned his back to me "I'm not in the mood, Rin. Go to sleep." What? He totally was avoiding the question! Moving from my pillow to the edge of his as I wrapped my arms around him with a groaned "Awe, c'mon! Please?" "What would you do with that information right before bed?" I hesitated... But only for a second before I started to snicker "It's fine, man. I'm too tired for that shit. I'm just curious, every time you jump me, it's kinda random... You know?" There was a long, deep breath that expanded his midsection before he let it out as a groan of his own. One of those 'I can't believe we're talking about this' groans and beside myself a grin spread across my face.

"...You." I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder in mock comfort "I'm pretty sure I knew that. Just a little bit more detail? Please?" Finally, he turned back over so he was facing me and with the help of the academy lights creeping through the curtains I was able to see his eyebrows were drawn together in thought, his eyes stared deep into mine "Your eyes." I blushed and looked to the bed a bit flustered instead of his intense stare "But you always see my eyes... How the hell can my eyes turn you on?" He shrugged and I watched him warily "What else?" "Your lips; their colour, the way you can use them, their softness, your smile. Your ears, your neck, your soft pink nipples, the curves of your body, the scar running across your perfect porcelain skin at your abdomen, the mole on one of your beautiful hips, the colour your whole body can achieve after a few intimate kisses, you penis that is poking me in the stomach, your-" I growled and captured his stupid face in my hands, before kissing him passionately. He kissed back, licking at my lips and I eagerly let him claim my mouth with it. But he pulled away suddenly and I whined, he stared at me for a moment before finally saying "Your tongue and the inside of you mouth-" I covered his mouth with both my hands but yanked them away a second later as his searing tongue licked them. "Your hands; the way they taste, the callous between your thumb and index finger on your right hand from your sword, their strength hidden behind their soft, delicate appearance-" "My hands don't look delicate! They look like any other guy's hands!" He shook his head and pulled one of my hands back to his mouth, I tried to get it back before he did something weird again... All he did was kiss my palm. Oh god, this needed to stop, I was ready for bed now.

"Your soft thighs, your tail, your strong calfs, the mole on your left ankle, you feet-" I threw my head back into my pillow with a flustered and irritated sigh "So basically, my whole body." He sat up halfway, leaning over me with a serious expression "Your whole being." I had to laugh at that and I shoved him away from me "So my very existence turns you on." "No, the very existence of the love I have for your whole being is what turns me on, makes me want to show you that intense love I have for only you by making you feel a type of pleasure no one else has and ever will."

I... I couldn't think. My mind and chest were pulsating with an extremely powerful ache. I hugged him tightly, what else could I do? I mean, I was really speechless, but I wanted to say so much! "Yukio, I love you, so much." He kissed the tip of my ear "I love you too." I just stared at the dark room over his shoulder with wide eyes "Obviously!" We stayed like that for a long time. But we didn't doze or fall asleep. I was the one to break the silence.

"You know I'm not the best at talking. So... I want to show you how much I love you." "You already did-" "But-" "You had Usamaro. He may be different and hard to handle sometimes... But he's our son, the embodiment of our love." I pulled away from him enough to see his serious expression and it made me smile when I kissed him.

When we pulled away he was smiling back at me "So, Rin. What turns you on the most?" I rolled my eyes as my grin spread, my arms tightened around him and I nuzzled my face into his warm chest "Biting."

...

"That was a joke, so don't get any ideas- it's you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! If you did, I'd love to hear your comments below!


End file.
